Data may be stored in data stores and/or data bases that provide access to the data via application programming interfaces to other applications that use the data in various ways. Banks and/or financial services companies may store account information in data stores. Telecommunications service providers may store account information and/or information about subscribers in data stores. Data stores and/or data bases may be an abstraction that is supported by underlying software that executes on one or more servers. Data in the data store and/or data bases may be accessed based on one or more keys. Typically, to access a particular item of data in a data store, for example to access an entry for a financial account, a key that exactly matches the key of the subject entry needs to be provided.